


In Memoria

by WinterEyes



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 Life Born of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to dwell on the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoria

Every year, on the anniversary of Will’s death, Hathaway would listen to the Firebird Suite. Forcing his breathing slow and ignoring the shaking of his hands he would listen in penance for past sins, reminding himself that surety and pride could be the same and that more than one person can fall. When music and memory releases him he flees, needing to wash away the imagined smell of bitter smoke that clings around him. Rinsing off the cold sweat, he bows his head forward onto the tiles and lets the water beat down. Sometimes James thinks he is still falling.

**Author's Note:**

> My own drop in the massive bucket that is 'post Life Born of Fire' fics


End file.
